User blog:RyanL181095/Season 1 (Disney +)
Season 1 of Raven's Home ''was announced on October 27, 2016. The 13 episode season premiered on November 12, 2019.http://ew.com/tv/2017/04/04/thats-so-raven-spin-off-ravens-home/ Synopsis “'Raven’s Home'” picks up with longtime best friends Raven and Chelsea, who are now each divorced with kids of their own, raising their children – Raven’s 11-year-old twins Booker and Nia, and Chelsea’s 9-year-old son Levi – under one roof, in a chaotic but fun household that often includes the twin’s best friend and neighbor Tess. Unbeknownst to her kids, Raven still catches glimpses of the future, and unbeknownst to her, Booker has just learned he has these same abilities. Hilarity ensues as Raven and Booker’s visions collide, but no matter the situation, they figure everything out together as one big happy family. http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/pressrelease/ravens-home-season-1-fact-sheet/ Cast Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter (13/13 Episodes) *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson (13/13 Episodes) *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter (11/13 Episodes) *Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter (13/13 Episodes) *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson (13/13 Episodes) *Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley (12/13 Episodes) Recurring Cast *Jonathan McDaniel as Devon Carter *Leslie David Baker as Principal Wentworth *Anthony Alabi as Coach Spitz *Skyler Day as Paisley Guest Cast *Bruno Amato as Phil Jablonski *Peggy Miley as Myrna ("Ma") Jablonski *Nina Millen as Brenda *Nicolas Cantu as Travis *Tristan DeVan as Wally *Valerie Azlynn as Diane Episodes 'Confirmed dates' # 11/12/19 - Baxter's Back! (101) # 11/12/19 - Big Trouble in Little Apartment (103) # 11/12/19 - The Baxters Get Bounced (102) # 11/12/19 - The Bearer of Dad News (104) # 11/12/19 - You're Gonna Get It (105) # 11/12/19 - Adventures in Mommy-Sitting (107) # 11/12/19 - Dancing Tween (108) # 11/12/19 - Vending the Rules (109) # 11/12/19 - In-Vision of Privacy (111) # 11/12/19 - Fears of a Clown (106) # 11/12/19 - The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson (110) # 11/12/19 - Dream Moms (113) # 11/12/19 - Vest in Show (112) Trivia *Nine episodes were filmed before a live audience this season. *This is the first season of the ''That's So Raven sequel. *The stairway set utilizes the same filming techniques as ''The Big Bang Theory, ''creating the illusion of multiple floors by simply changing the numbers on the apartment doors. *Indirect references were made of Raven's parents, Victor and Tanya Baxter, but no mention was made of either her brother, Cory Baxter or best male friend, Eddie Thomas whatsoever. *Collins and Devan Key made special "Fri-Yay" videos with the younger Raven's Home cast. *''Raven's Home'' is the second That's So Raven spinoff. The first was Cory In The House, starring Kyle Massey as Raven's brother, Cory. *This is the shortest season of the series. *Raven's Home is the fourth spinoff of a Disney Channel Original Series, after Cory In the House, The Suite Life on Deck, and BUNK'D. **Even though So Random! is part of the Sonny With a Chance Franchise, it counts as a continuation of Sonny With a Chance and is an independent series rather than a spinoff. **Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, Dogs Rule.... Cats, Not So Much, and Descendants: Wicked World were mini spinoffs. Season One Slideshow (2017) Baxters_Back_101_Party.jpg| Baxters's Back! RH_BTLA.jpg| Big Trouble in Little Apartment RH_BB.jpg| The Baxters Get Bounced Daddy_Farewell.jpg| The Bearer of Dad News Nia_Gonna_Get_It.png| You're Gonna Get It 106_Raven_Chelsea_Party.jpg| Adventures in Mommy-Sitting Baxters_Dance.png| Dancing Tween Levi_Bends_The_Rules.png| Vending the Rules No_Such_Thing_As_Psychics.png| In-Vision of Privacy Raven_Fears_A_Clown.png| Fears of a Clown Creaky_Noise.PNG| The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson La_Dee_Da_Promo2.jpg| Dream Moms Vest_In_Show.png| Vest in Show Videos References Category:Seasons Category:2019 Category:Season 1 Category:Blog posts